muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Unified Front of China
The Unified Front of China (統一中華戦線) represents the combined military forces of communist China, the People's Republic of China (PRC), and Taiwan, the Republic of China (ROC). The UFC's headquarters are located on Taiwan. History Unlike the United States of America or the Soviet Union, the PRC remained in the background of the world history at the height of the Cold War and the subsequent Lunar War against the BETA. It was only when the BETA made landfall in the west of China, Kashgar in 1973 that the PRC took center-stage as the first nation to encounter the BETA on Earth. Despite the numbers of the PRC's People's Liberation Army, they were unable to hold back the BETA advance due to the sudden introduction of the Laser-class BETA. Their only saving grace was the BETA's almost single-minded push into Eurasia early on in the war; even the combined might of the Soviet and Chinese armies,Integral Works, pg. 232, 統一中華戦線軍 along with Korean and Vietnamese volunteer forces, could not keep the frontline safe from the BETA advance for long. In the later part of the 1980s, the Soviets, despite maintaining relations with the PRC, finally withdrew their forces from Chinese territory, and by the mid-1990s the BETA had driven the PRC itself off the Asian mainland. While PRC leadership was initially reluctant to entertain the notion of an alliance with Taiwan, the Republic of China, the total retreat of Soviet forces from Chinese frontlines essentially forced their hand. Negotiations were numerous and difficult, but the PRC finally managed to establish a military and economic aid alliance with Taiwan, which expressed acceptance of the PRC's communist government in 1987, resulting the two nations pooling their resources and forming the UFC in order to continue their war against the BETA.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 14, 殲撃11型開発沿革, 1st paragraph Despite their alliance, both nations were initially separated from each other in almost all affairs, with a chain of command independent of both nations' military. While officially announced as a means to prevent confusion between the usage of eastern and western weapons systems, the separation was intended as, and initially used as a buffer by the PRC to prevent a gradual integration with the Taiwanese government. However, with rumors of the completion of a G-Bomb by the United States in 1990, the UFC began to place renewed interest in the recapture of the Chinese mainland. For the first time in the UFC's history, a joint technology exchange was initiated, and the two allied nations began working closely with each other. Alternative Like the other frontline nations and organizations, the UFC engaged in a massive diversionary attack during Operation Ouka. Unlimited/The Day After With most of the Asian and European landmasses submerged underwater following Operation Babylon, the fate of the UFC is bleak. Organization Unlike the European Union which is closer to a supernation, the Unified Front of China is a military alliance, with the government structures of the member nations intact and unchanged after the merger. Chinese Communist Party The government of the People's Republic of China (China/PRC). The CCP is currently located in Taiwan and operating in exile. Chinese Nationalist Party The government of the Republic of China (Taiwan/ROC). Also called the Kuomintang by the Chinese. Armed Forces Because of their armed forces' location at Taiwan, anti-BETA operations often include having to fly over water bodies to strike at the enemy located on the mainland. Due to this the UFC operates an unusual mix of Chinese-produced and Soviet-inspired TSFs, specialized for Hive operations, alongside US-licensed TSFs meant for operation over water. It is unknown the degree to which the two armies are integrated; however, Lieutenant Cui Yifei, a Taiwanese native, serves as the leader of the Bao-Feng Test Flight, whose purpose is to test improved PRC technology. 'People's Republic of China' The People's Republic of China, the PRC, is now a nation that has lost the majority of its territory. It is unknown how their foreign assets, if any at all, are structured. People's Liberation Army The primary armed forces branch of the PRC, the PLA's TSFs are designed to wade into the thick of melee combat, using the High-Low Mix to supplement their combat strength and strategies. *''Bao-Feng'' (暴风) Test Flight :: Test flight used to gather data on the J-10X. Their commanding officer is Captain Wu, and the flight leader is Lieutenant Cui Yifei. *''Feihu'' (飞虎) Squadron :: A squadron operating J-10s, led by one Captain Li. Engaged in combat against the BETA on March 19th, 1995, to protect UFC combat engineer assets during a ground sensor-laying operation in the vicinity of the Mekong River in the Yunnan province, mainland China.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 14, "殲撃11型の特徴", last paragraph Trivia *In real-life, the ROC Air Force does not operate any variant or model of the F/A-18 Hornet. *Integral Works refers to the UFC as the "Third United Front", after the historical First and Second United Fronts. References Category:Organizations Category:Total Eclipse Category:Alternative